Les Minutes Gâchées
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: "Gardiner? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans mon lit?" demanda Kiera. Non, il y avait un problème. Gardiner sourcilla. En effet, Cameron avait un vrai problème! "Non, vous n'êtes pas dans votre lit, Cameron. Qu'est-ce que VOUS foutez dans ma bagnole!"


**Hello! Un nouvel OS pour vous, se concentrant sur Kiera et Gardiner. J'aime beaucoup leur duo, même s'il n'a pas duré longtemps. Cet OS se situe dans la saison 3, mais il n'y a aucun spoiler.**

**Continuum et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

-Cameron ? Cameron ?! Eh, on se réveille, là-dedans ! retentit une voix.

Un grognement ressemblant à une plainte avalée servit de réponse à la voix masculine à moitié amusée. Ladite Cameron ne daignait pas répondre.

-Allô Cameron, ici Gardiner, vous m'entendez ? soupira l'agent du CSIS, observant avec de plus en plus d'amusement le visage endormi de sa partenaire.

Kiera, perdue dans ses rêves, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son dos lui faisait terriblement mal. Qui venait la déranger dans sa chambre à une heure aussi matinale ?

-Gardiner ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans mon lit ?! Dans ma chambre, surtout ? prit-elle peur, ses neurones se connectant doucement.

-Non, Cameron, qu'est-ce que _vous_ foutez dans ma bagnole ? protesta rapidement l'autre, l'air visiblement moins amusé par la situation.

Il était juste parti se chercher un bon café et un croissant pour faire office de petit-déjeuner, et alors qu'il rentrait dans sa belle voiture grise pour déguster ses mets, une vision bien étrange lui était apparue. Il ne s'était absolument pas souvenu avoir laissé une Kiera Cameron endormie sur le siège de passager avant. Tout de même, ce genre de souvenirs ne disparaissait pas ! Et puis Cameron n'avait pas l'habitude de l'accompagner et de l'attendre, surtout pas ! La jeune femme se rendit elle-même compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, et préféra jeter un autre coup d'œil à l'environnement qui l'entourait. Elle observa, alors que Gardiner prenait place sur son siège, refermant la porte de sa voiture.

Oh.

Kiera comprit soudainement l'humeur de l'agent.

-Hum, fut sa seule explication.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez dans ma voiture, au juste ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes partenaires de travail que je vous autorise à dormir sur _mon_ siège ! râla-t-il, bien qu'un petit sourire prouvait qu'il n'était pas si en colère que cela.

Minute. Kiera secoua la tête. Impossible. Tout cela était impossible.

Premièrement : elle ne s'était absolument pas endormie dans l'engin à essence de Gardiner.

Deuxièmement : Gardiner était mort.

Troisièmement : Un mort, ça n'achetait pas de quoi se nourrir, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme nota mentalement d'aller poser la question à Curtis Chen, un de ces jours. Quand il aurait fini de l'ennuyer et de mater discrètement le léger décolleté de sa patronne, bien sûr. Alors qu'elle songeait à ce détail qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un sourire, la voix bien vivante de son partenaire mort la coupa dans son élan de moqueries mentales.

-Dîtes, une réponse serait trop vous demander ? Pas que votre compagnie me gêne, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

-Et moi donc..., minauda-t-elle, tentant de prendre l'air agacée. Allez, on y va !

-On va où ? Cameron, j'ignore si vous l'avez remarqué, mais là, je prends mon petit-déjeuner, souffla son partenaire, sourcils arqués.

Ses yeux d'un vert profond étaient tout aussi vivants que son corps entier : les mêmes gestes énervants, la même voix agaçante, le même sourire _presque_ mignon. Non, quelque chose ne collait pas, Kiera le savait. Gardiner était mort, la définition même d'un cadavre ! Elle avait vu son cadavre, blanc comme un linge, des balles le transperçant. Une des victimes injustifiées des Indépendants. Une excuse qui leur avait servi à la rendre coupable de leur crime, dans une autre branche temporelle.

-Vous êtes mort, Gardiner, déclara-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

-Ah. C'est une menace parce que je ne partage pas mon croissant avec vous ? sourcilla-t-il.

En même temps qu'il lui disait ça, il lui tendait une bonne moitié de son petit-déjeuner. Agacé de ne pas avoir de réponse, certes, il l'était bien, mais n'en restait pas moins qu'il gardait aussi une part d'âme de gentleman. Et puis quoi, Cameron n'avait sans doute pas encore mangé. Et elle avait l'air si perdue qu'il eut pitié d'elle. Kiera prit le morceau avec méfiance, plissant les yeux. Non, quelque chose n'allait _vraiment_ pas avec celui-là. Un fantôme, sans doute. Ou pire, en fait. Elle tenta de le scanner, de voir toute trace de vie grâce à son bien utile CMR, mais ce dernier semblait lui faire défaut.

Mince.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Gardiner.

-Vous ne plaisantez jamais, Cameron, lui rappela gentiment ledit Gardiner, l'air de plus en plus interrogateur.

-Vous êtes mort. Vous êtes vraiment mort ! J'ai vu votre cadavre.

-C'est vous qui ressemblez à un cadavre à l'heure actuelle, Cameron. Vous êtes très pâle, remarqua-t-il.

-Je suis toujours pâle, grommela-t-elle simplement, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous paraissez bien en vie ?

-Parce qu'il se trouve, chère partenaire, que je suis parfaitement en vie ! Répondez-moi, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans ma bagnole ? Je suis à peine sorti cinq minutes, et je me rappelle très bien ne pas avoir laissé de Kiera Cameron dormir sur le siège à côté de moi. Cette vision ne s'oublierait pas, clama-t-il.

-C'est une manière de me dire que je suis belle quand je dors ? s'amusa-t-elle, persistant à détourner la conversation.

-Peut-être, fut sa seule réponse.

Aucun doute : c'était bien un Gardiner vivant qui lui parlait et qui lui râlait dessus parce qu'elle avait squatté sa voiture. Le seul souci était que malgré tout ça, Gardiner était censé être six pieds sous terre, tué par un Indépendant qui avait le pistolet facile.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas avoir reçu une balle dans la tête et deux autres dans le torse ? interrogea-t-elle, l'air de plus en plus perdue.

-Euh...pas particulièrement, non. Tout comme je ne me souviens pas vous avoir laissé dormir ici. Kiera, en tant que partenaire, je vous demande de m'expliquer comment vous êtes arrivée ici, s'adoucit-il légèrement, conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponses s'il ne jouait pas les bonnes cartes.

-J'ai dû me glisser dans votre voiture et m'endormir, répondit-elle juste.

-Vous vous moquez, c'est ça ? Et si c'était moi qui m'endormais dans votre bagnole en vous attendant, le tout pendant que vous parliez à vos collègues de la Section 6, que diriez-vous ? Je suis sûr que vous m'auriez balancé dehors..., songea Gardiner, imaginant étonnamment bien la scène.

Kiera avait déjà failli le virer de sa voiture alors qu'il n'avait que cherché à avoir des réponses sur elle et ses mystères. Une femme pleine de caractère. Pas que cela l'ennuyait profondément, mais quand il voulait des réponses, Cameron trouvait toujours le moyen de se débiner. Ca en devenait agaçant, de jouer à ce jeu de chat et de la souris ! Surtout quand il ne savait même plus qui était le chat, et qui jouait la souris.

-Mangez-le pendant qu'il est encore chaud, finit-il par céder, rappelant Kiera à la réalité.

Elle se souvint alors avoir un morceau de croissant en main, et en prit une bouchée machinalement. Perdue, elle était perdue ! Il y avait à peine quelques minutes de cela, la jeune femme s'était endormie dans son lit bien douillet avec l'espoir de retrouver son monde le lendemain, et l'instant d'après, elle s'était réveillée dans la voiture d'un cadavre qui avait l'air plus que vivant. Un cadavre doté de son humour toujours aussi agaçant, qui gardait un sourire qui le rendait _presque_ gentil, et un cadavre qui lui était même serviable. C'était le monde à l'envers !

-Ca ne peut être qu'un rêve, souffla-t-elle alors, se massant le crâne d'une main.

-Ca doit être ça, oui. Je peux quand même vous demander quelque chose, Cameron ? Si vous êtes vraiment en plein rêve, pourquoi rêver de moi ? questionna Gardiner de sa voix innocente et pourtant joueuse.

Oh, ce qu'elle le détestait parfois !

-Je veux sans doute vous voir mort ? se hasarda-t-elle.

-Là, vous me brisez le cœur, partenaire ! Ou alors, vous rêviez d'avoir un rendez-vous galant avec moi ? suggéra l'agent, toujours aussi amusé.

Oui, elle le détestait vraiment, ce stupide agent au beau sourire qui la narguait ouvertement. De mauvaise humeur, Kiera mordit férocement dans son morceau de croissant gras. Et même son CMR ne voulait pas lui expliquer ce qui se passait ! Une seule explication plausible : un rêve. Elle rêvait de Gardiner. La poisse.

-Pour un rendez-vous galant, c'est raté !

-Mais...nous avons le petit-déjeuner, nous sommes en train de débattre du fait que je sois supposément mort, et nous nous amusons ! En quoi ce rendez-vous serait raté ? renchérit Gardiner, se prenant au jeu qui venait de s'instaurer.

Autant laisser l'explication mystérieuse au placard. Ils auraient l'occasion d'en reparler plus tard, mais pour l'instant, c'était l'heure de rire un bon coup. Kiera roula des yeux en voyant que son partenaire cadavérique répondait à sa petite joute. Toujours le même, vivant ou mort.

-Il manque les chandelles, Gardiner, se surprit-elle néanmoins à répondre.

-J'ai une lampe torche dans le boîtier, si vous voulez.

-Et les fleurs ? ne put retenir la jeune femme, sourcils haussés, mimant l'agacement d'une femme insatisfaite par son rendez-vous.

Gardiner fit mine d'être le plus désolé des hommes, avant qu'un sourire ne revienne se figer sur son visage. Finalement, que Cameron ait squatté son siège commençait à ne plus le déranger. Elle était d'une assez agréable compagnie quand elle n'essayait pas de lui cacher quelque chose. Elle pouvait même avoir un certain humour, quand elle le voulait.

-Oh, oui, les fleurs ! Mince, je les ai oubliées !

-C'est la deuxième fois, partenaire. La deuxième fois que nous avons un rendez-vous galant dans votre voiture, et c'est la deuxième fois que vous ne m'achetez pas des fleurs. Seriez-vous avare ou allergique aux fleurs ? questionna Kiera d'une voix innocente, qui se voulait gentille.

Ce n'était pourtant ni plus ni moins qu'une voix remplie de sournoiseries. Ses petites joutes verbales avec cet agaceur professionnel qu'était Gardiner lui manquaient, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Mais c'était juste un petit manque, précisa son esprit.

-J'aimerais bien vous en offrir, des fleurs, mais j'ignore quelle est votre couleur favorite. Cela dit, des fleurs bleues iraient parfaitement avec vos yeux, commenta-t-il, plongeant son regard dans celui de son équipière temporaire.

-Vous n'essaieriez pas de me draguer, par hasard ?

-Un cadavre peut-il draguer ? répondit-il au tac-au-tac.

-J'en connais un qui louche bien dans le décolleté de sa collègue, pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas la même chose ?

-Parce que moi, Cameron, je n'ai pas le loisir de loucher sur vos décolletés inexistants, et que je préfère entretenir le mystère physique. Je préfère découvrir vos secrets, déclara-t-il, l'air sérieux.

Pourtant, la lueur dans ses yeux renseigna la jeune femme assez facilement. Il ne lui demandait pas de lui révéler ses secrets. Il ne demandait rien, pour une fois. Elle lui donna alors un petit sourire. Ce Gardiner là pouvait lui manquer, finalement. Mais juste un peu.

-Je prends note : à notre prochain rendez-vous galant, je vous promets d'essayer de mettre un petit décolleté, se moqua-t-elle.

-Vous êtes si gentille quand vous vous y mettez !

-Ne poussez pas la gentillesse trop loin, Gardiner, souffla Cameron, levant une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.

Aucun doute, Gardiner avait l'air bien plus que vivant, en parfaite santé, et toujours prêt à la changer d'humeur en peu de secondes. Etrange, à quel point cet homme pouvait la rendre heureuse puis lui donner envie de l'étrangler en à peine une seule phrase.

-Avouez, Cameron. Vous m'appréciez assez pour rêver de moi. Je me sens flatté, même si vous avez aussi dit que j'étais mort. J'espère au moins que mon cadavre n'est pas trop désagréable à regarder ? s'enquit-il, reprenant son sérieux.

Les choses douces et les conversations remplies de joie devaient bien prendre fin un jour, non ?

-Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? sourcilla Kiera, peu sûre de vouloir se remémorer encore l'image d'un cadavre gisant dans le coffre d'une voiture noire.

-Euh...non, pas tellement. Mais avouez que je vous manque quand même.

-Absolument pas, renifla-t-elle, dans le déni le plus total.

Gardiner se contenta de sourire, sachant que sa partenaire mentait. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quand elle disait la vérité, après tout. Même s'il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur elle.

De son côté, Kiera se refusa à penser que, peut-être, Gardiner lui manquait un peu. C'était juste leurs petites joutes verbales et son regard qui lui manquaient, rien de plus. Bon, et son sourire arrogant et attendrissant, aussi, mais rien d'autre. Quoi que...

-Dîtes, Cameron, une dernière question. Je peux ? l'interrompit l'objet de ses pensées.

-Tant que ça n'a rien à voir avec la Section 6, lui accorda-t-elle, méfiante.

-J'avais même oublié ça, tiens...ma question, c'est...accepteriez-vous que l'objet de votre rêve audacieux vous embrasse ? Un rendez-vous galant se finit toujours comme ça, non ? quémanda-t-il.

-Pas de fleurs, pas de baiser ! plaisanta-t-elle, n'ayant pas pu se retenir.

Minute. Que venait-elle de dire ? Kiera se sentit presque rougir tant l'embarras la saisissait soudainement. La poisse, encore une fois ! Et l'envie de dormir lui revenait encore. Sans qu'elle ne put y faire grand-chose, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Elle somnolait. Retombait doucement. La voix de Gardiner l'empêchait de sombrer totalement. Il avait l'air à moitié déçu.

-Oh...une autre fois alors, je suppose ? demanda sa voix lointaine.

-Des fleurs bleues, donc ? interrogea-t-elle distraitement.

-Des fleurs bleues, confirma l'autre d'un sourire attendri. Et cette fois, ne mentionnez pas mon éventuel cadavre. J'aimerais au moins vous offrir vos fleurs avant de mourir !

-Hm ? gémit-elle, fermant déjà les yeux.

Un léger effleurement sur ses lèvres attira son attention, mais le sommeil vint la reprendre trop rapidement pour qu'elle proteste. Néanmoins, l'espace d'un instant, Kiera crut que les lèvres de son partenaire cadavérique s'étaient posées sur sa peau. Absurde.

Depuis quand un cadavre, même un cadavre vivant dans son rêve, pouvait-il embrasser ?

-Rêvez encore de moi, Kiera Cameron, la femme la plus mystérieuse à qui j'ai eu affaire, entendit-elle.

Un rêve. Oui, juste un rêve. Avec un Gardiner bien vivant. Et pour son plus grand malheur, cet imbécile d'agent du CSIS avait réussi à se faire tuer avant de lui avoir offert des fleurs.

* * *

**Et oui, toute cette conversation n'était qu'un rêve de Kiera. Dommage, hein? **

**Merci de m'avoir lu! A bientôt pour d'autres fics, j'espère.**


End file.
